The present invention relates to accessories for use with computer systems and, more particularly, to a supporting and sound-proofing housing for use with computer output printers and the like comprising a box having a pair of vertical spaced side walls, a top member interconnecting the tops of the side walls and a bottom member interconnecting the bottoms of the side walls to form an enclosure having opposed openings thereto on opposite sides thereof; first and second door means disposed for openably closing respective ones of the openings; means included within the side walls for releasably attaching a modular wall partition thereto; a slidable shelf adapted to support a printer or the like mounted between the side walls for slidable movement between the openings to provide working access to the printer or the like from either of the openings; and, a sound-deadening material disposed on the side walls and top member within the chamber.
In a common office environment, it is common practice to have a number of computer terminals or workstations attached to a single output device such as a dot matrix printer, or the like. While this does provide high productivity from the single printer, it also causes high noise levels and the need to provide a way of handling large quantities of paper. A typical prior art approach to the problem is shown in FIG. 1. The printer 10 is supported by the tabletop 12 of stand 14. A sound-proofing cover 16 is disposed over the printer 10. Cover 16 is provided with a raisable door 18, a muffin fan 20 (to provide cooling airflow therethrough), and a slot at 22 through which the paper 24 can exit. A shelf 26 is provided to catch the paper 24. In some embodiments, a wire basket is provided in lieu of the shelf 26. Typically, the cover 16, or at least the door 18, is made of clear plastic so that operation of the printer 10 can be observed with the door 18 in its lowered position.
The prior art approach of FIG. 1 is not very compatible with the modern trend in offices which is towards individualized spaces or offices defined by movable and replaceable modular wall units. The printer stand 14 of FIG. 1 is typically placed in its own area and users must go to that area to retrieve printed materials. If the printer stand 14 were to be placed between two offices defined by modular wall units, a space in the walls would have to be provided for the stand 14 with the result that the separation between the offices would be destroyed.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a computer printer housing particularly adapted for use with modular wall systems providing ease of access from either one of two adjacent offices.